


Those weren't Vorcha

by Xantall_Farwood



Series: A space pirate's life [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xantall_Farwood/pseuds/Xantall_Farwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis Major on dock leave causes her normal amount of trouble only to find out a secret from her friend Gavron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those weren't Vorcha

Half-blinded by the talon to her face she stumbled back through an open door. Landing in a heap on the floor she collected her feet under her and shook her head. Spitting blood she launched herself towards the grey turian with the red tribal markings. Her fist connected with the side of his head before she twisted and grabbed his fringe. With her weight into it she pulled the turian to the ground and pinned him with a boot to the throat. The others finally moved in but she drew her weapon pointing at the pinned one.

"Don't move or he's dead."

The others faltered as the crowd around the fight begun to grow. They exchanged looks then slowly took a step back. Her eye was swelled from the fight and had a hard time watching both the group and the pinned fighter. Backing away the human woman continued to train the pistol on the downed turian. He rolled over and started to cough trying to regain his breath.

"You can't let a human…" He started but the words froze in his throat when the pistol discharged charring the ground near his head. His blue eyes widened as he twisted to look up at her. She growled low imitating the sub-harmonics from an enraged turian.

"Pick your next words carefully, turian." She spit out the name of his race. Muffled voices came from the crowd as he stayed silent. Slowly he stood with his talons raised in defense. The other three retreated behind him. "You should get lost." She warned flicking her head.

He glared at her when one of the other turians grabbed his forearm pulling him away. With a little resistance the group disappeared into the crowd leaving the human to switch her glare from the turians to the others around. They dispersed almost immediately leaving the human to stare that the mark on the ground. Her hand twitched and retracted the pistol snapping it back to her hip. She led her hand to the wound and flinched when she brushed it.

"Having fun?"

"You know it." She said smirking whirling around to face Preitor Gavorn. His mandibles flared out in a smile as he stepped into her personal space. "You know being this close to a dangerous pirate, people will questioning your loyalty."

"As long as Aria doesn't believe it." He mumbled pressing his forehead to hers. She pressed back with equal force but a second later made a soft hiss. Gavorn pulled back and carefully took her face into his talons. The three marks scaring her face nearly matched his own but were slightly smaller. "We should take you to a clinic."

Pulling way she smiled up at him. "You mean I should go so you can stay here in front of Afterlife watching for vorcha and the lovely Aria."

He laughed low in his chest before adjusting his sniper rifle. "Yeah she is lovely and far too deadly for me. I like mine cute and just a bit dangerous."

She blew a piece of brown hair out of her face with a sigh. "I get any more scars and the only species I'll be cute to are the krogan."

He tapped her forehead with a talon. "As long as you keep bending the way you do, I think we'll be good."

"I see how it is you just like me for my flexibility." She poked him in the chest playfully before starting to walk away. "I'm going to get this looked at before it gets worse."

"Alexis, watch out for vorcha." He called after her his voice wavering.

Turning she gave him a questioning look before drawing her weapon. "Yeah because the vorcha are so scary that I would forget to shot one first." She answered aiming the pistol at him. Gavorn shook his head with a chuckle before heading back to his post. Alexis laughed holstering her weapon and headed deeper into Omega.

)O(

Gavorn checked his Omni-tool again. She was late. She was never late. He looked towards the mass transit. Alexis hadn't come back from the clinic yet. He adjusted his stance waiting for his relief. His talons twitched over the command to call her but stopped. That's not who they were. They didn't worry about one another or call when the other was late or go looking for the other or…

"Hey Gavorn you alright?"

The turian jumped and looked at the salarian approaching him. "I'm fine Klip. You're late." He ground out.

"Actually I'm about five minutes early." Klip looked around then back at him. "Where's your girlfriend? She's normally here."

Tightening his stance Gavorn turned to the salarian. "She's not my girlfriend." He had to say it out loud to even make himself believe it. Sure they spent time together, had dinners, drinks, lived together, slept together but neither had said they were dating. They just didn't do that. They didn't get attached or worried. He glanced at his Omni-tool again and twitched. "I have to go." Gavorn stalked away from his post he would head to the clinic to see if Alexis was still there. On the way he would make up an excuse.

)O(

Getting into the deeper parts of Omega he holstered his sniper rifle and kept his talon on the pistol at his hip. It was easier to use in the tight quarters. The clinic wasn't far from their apartment but Alexis was a creature of habit. She would always go to the same clinic, come back to his post then they would go home; taking the same path, the same routine every time she needed to go. He growled in his sub-harmonics. He had warned her about it. He worked for Aria and would try to use her against him.

"Why? It's not like I mean anything to you."

Gavorn faltered in his steps. Her eyes had been so empty that he couldn't tell her any different. Scratching the back of his neck he could see her in his apartment intent on cleaning her weapon in nothing but her underwear and tank top. Her voice had been out right cold. Thinking about it now…

"Maybe I should just go home and wait." He sighed.

"I told you turian to watch your hands." Before a shot echoed over the noise of Omega.

It had been her voice and he ran towards it. Shoving though the crown he pulled his pistol to see where the sounds of a fight were erupting. Stopping inside the ring he saw Alexis as she grabbed a turian by this fringe and slammed him on the ground. Another came from behind and she spun and kicked him in the face. There was a snap and the turian dropped. The one on the ground grabbed her legs pulling her down pinning her with his spikes. Her pistol skidded across the ground. Alexis cried out in pain as the spikes ripped across her skin.

Gavorn felt his anger rise seeing someone over her, handling her, hurting her. He shot the last standing turian before reaching down and ripping the other from her. Alexis looked up at him as he shot the final turian in the head. She tried to get her feet under her but there was a deep growling sound that she recognized before an arm looped around her waist pulling her up and into armor.

"Gav…" He growled and tucked her head under his chin. She could see the crowd back off and disappear quickly. Alexis knew that she couldn't feel his heat though his armor but she was getting hot. A blush rose to her cheeks when he started to nuzzle her. Gavorn could smell the others on her. He had to rid her of it.

"Gavorn stop you're making a scene." She warned rumbling low pushing against his chest. Blinking he released her. Alexis staggered back with a hiss and knelt down to look at her legs. They were cut and bleeding slightly but that wasn't her concern. He had just made it clear how he felt about her. The rumbling in his sub-harmonics, the viciousness he killed the other two turians and the smell. God the smell filled her limited senses and was affecting her in ways she wouldn't admit too.

Looking down at her Gavorn swallowed down the lump in his throat. He basically had just admitted how he felt about her to all of Omega but she wasn't reacting. She wasn't getting angry. His mandibles flared out as she stood and leaned against him. He was ready to ask her.

"So what are you doing here?" Alexis said looking up at him.

Her gray eyes watched him waiting for whatever answer he gave. His mouth went dry and he looked away from her scratching his neck. He wasn't as ready as he thought. "I head a gun shot."

"Ah." She answered and held onto him as he helped her back to their apartment.

Nearing the door he impulsively nuzzled her hair. "You seem to be grabbing a lot of fringe today."

"Jealous I'm not grabbing yours." She reached up and ghosted a hand over his fringe.

"I do enjoy it." He purred nipping at her ear. "Also I thought I told you to be careful." Gavorn scolded softly into her ear.

Alexis shivered with a slight smile. "No you said to watch out for vorcha and they…" She bit back shoving a thumb over her shoulder at the bloody blue mess. "…don't look like vorcha to me."


End file.
